


Something Long Forgotten

by supernaturalbadass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fights, Good versus Evil, Human Meg, Love Triangles, Love/Hate work in progress, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalbadass/pseuds/supernaturalbadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester and Meg Masters have a few things to talk about. Old and new loves clash after a shocking discovery. Will they be able to work together to face what's coming? Or will the past leave them fighting each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotten Ties

It had been three years since Meg had last seen Sam. They hadn't parted on such good terms so she never had the chance to tell him about the child she was carrying. Instead she found a way to make her child and herself human.

Lately strange things where happening in the sleepy little town she lived in and she knew that meant one thing, Hunters. They would soon show up to investigate the happenings of the town. She just hoped it wouldn't be Sam and Dean that would come looking. 

Meg was working at the only diner in town as a waitress. One day the very thing she was dreading happened. She saw the familiar Impala pull into the parking lot. Meg froze as she watched Sam, Dean, and Casteil get out of the car.

Meg quickly looked at her daughter, who she had named Riley, who was drawing and coloring while Meg finished her shift. The bell on the door brought Meg back to reality as they entered.

Being the only waitress there she would finally have to face Sam. 

Sam didn't notice Meg as the Trio entered the diner, but he did notice Riley playing he smiled as he watched her color for a moment. Then the child looked up at Sam. Meg watched them holding her breath as father and child locked eyes. There was no denying that she was Sam's daughter she had his eyes and hair. The way her brown curls framed her face was a reminder of what she longed for daily. Sam smiled at Riley and nudged Dean who looked over at her and smiled. "She looks a bit younger than Simiel." Dean smiled at the thought and looked over to Cas who was studying the child closely. " There is something familiar about that child, something that I know but I can not put my finger on it." Cas shrugged and went and sat in a booth followed by Dean and Sam. They all looked at the menus on the table deciding on what to order. She greeted them saying. "Hello, you boys just passing thru?" She asked hoping that their answer would be no but she knew why they were there.

Sam looked up while saying. "No we're her...." He trailed off finally seeing meg.

Cas and Dean looked up hearing Sam trail off and looked up at Meg. "Meg!" The brothers said in disbelief.

"Surprise." She said worriedly.

Dean spoke first. "Really! Meg what the hell are you doing here?!" He asked annoyed.

Cas followed Dean in speaking. "Hello Meg it has been along time." Then he turned looking back at Riley.

Sam cleared his throat. "Meg... It's been a long time..... How are you?" He asked not sure what to think of what was happening. 

Before Meg could answer any of their questions Riley got up and ran over to Meg. "Mommy!" She yelled excitedly. "Look what I did." Meg bent down and picked her up looking at the paper she was carrying and said "Baby it's beautiful." Meg told her happily. She looked over the paper at them. All three men looked at her with open mouths and in shock. Sam got up and looked at Meg. "Mommy?!" He said shock in his voice.

Meg tried to talk but the words wouldn't come she stammered. "I-i umm W-we ugh we live here." She said finally able to say something.

"who's kid is it?" Dean asked laughing.

Meg and Sam both glared at Dean for asking such a question.Sam looked back at Meg he wanted to know as much as Cas and Dean did. He looked at Riley seeing her eyes and hair she reminded him of his Mom. 

Cas broke the silence once more "She is Sam's daughter." He said matter of factly. Meg closed her eyes hearing it out loud for the first time since she was born. Sam looked at Meg and then to Riley as his eyed widened at the revelation.

"why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked almost angry.  
"I was...." Meg trailed off still holding the child. "Look can we talk about this later I'm kinda working here." She said quickly trying to change the subject.

"No Meg we need to talk about this now!" Sam said gruffly  
As he finished saying that the next shift came thru the door.  
"Meg!" An elderly woman came up to Meg and Riley hugging them. "how are you girls today." She asked.  
"we're good." Meg said simply and smiled as best she could.  
The woman looked over Sam, Dean, and Casteil she was curious about them but didn't ask any questions about them. "Well why don't you go and take this little one on home and relax and we'll see ya Monday." The woman smiled and went in the back and started to work.

Meg walked over to the table and started gather up Riley's things put them in a bag. She walked outside carrying Riley followed closely by Sam and Dean and Casteil. 

"I have a kid?" Sam asked he knew what she was going to say but he asked anyway.

"Yes, Sam you have a daughter." She said as she put the child into her car. 

"Why didn't you say something? I mean dammit Meg." Sam ran his fingers thru his hair he was clearly upset at the news. As Sam finished saying this her friend came over to her.

"Are these guys bothering you Meg?" He asked looking the three over. 

She smiled and shook her head. "No they aren't Andrew everything is fine." She looked at Sam. "You wanna follow me to the house?." it was more of a statement rather than a question.

 

"No. I'll ride with you." Sam said. She only nodded knowing there was no way to change his mind. It was a quiet ride to their house both of them trying to figure out how to say something. as they pulled into her driveway and parked their cars Meg sighed saying. "Home, Sweet, Home." She got out of the car and got Riley out and walked to the door unlocking it and walking in. None if them were prepared for what awaited them inside.


	2. playing catch up

Gabriel had sensed something was troubling Sam as he heard his thoughts about Meg and his new found daughter.

Gabriel looked at Riley knowingly. He would know Sam's child anywhere she had his eyes the ones he'd grown to love. "You lying bitch." He growled at Meg. 

"you two made me leave. And I did. It's not what you think. I never had a chance to tell anyone about her." She tried to explain.

"I would think, Hey I am pregnant with your kid would be a chance to come back skank..." Gabe said as he was trying to control his anger but he felt Sam's shock and fury in him and that wasn't helping. "You kept Sammy's child away from him!" Gabe slammed his hand on the table and glared at her. 

"I made a choice that day I was coming back to tell Sam but as usual you got in the way." She said putting the child down. "Why don't you go play and I'll get you something to eat and have a little chat with them." After saying this to Riley the little girl happily ran off into her room with Sam following her standing at her door watching her.

Meg looked over at Gabriel again seeing the anger in his face. "You wanna sit here and blame someone for all of this Gabriel? Then why don't you blame yourself for once?" Meg growled 

"You dare speak to me that way when you're the one who has spent all these years lying to everyone including yourself?" Gabriel couldn't keep his anger under control any longer just the sight of Meg made his blood boil. "Some life you have here Meg." Gabriel followed her into the kitchen 

"it's not the best but we get by." She said calmly.

"how are you not well you know." He asked as they heard Riley and Sam playing.

"I made a few friends if that's what you can call them one of them happened to be able to make me human along with Riley." She went about the kitchen making dinner. "You guys staying or what?" 

Dean chuckled. "Now she's offering us dinner." 

"Yes I am that's the polite thing to do isn't it?" Meg growled 

"Yes we are staying. Sam needs his time with his daughter." Gabriel snapped 

"Good. Now of you'll excuse for a min I need in that cabinet Gabriel." Gabriel moved allowing her in the cabinet. 

Dean looked around the house he noticed the guns placed out of any Childs reach as well as the knives and stakes scattered around. He grabbed a few and went back to the kitchen placing them on the table. "Expecting trouble Meg?" He asked 

"You never know what's in the dark. Just taking precautions." She answered blandly. "I know what's out there and I'm not going to be another victim."

Sam walked in the kitchen. "She's something else." He smiled. "But I still don't understand why you didn't just tell me. Gabriel is right of you had just said something we could have figured it out."

"It wasn't that simple Sam you and the blood and I was a demon I saw the way you reacted to me then I wasn't about to cause more pain."

"Then why isn't it affecting me now?" His voice was louder than he intended.

"She's human moose and so is... Riley was it?" Gabriel answered.

"You're both human. You don't think that might have changed something?" Sam ran his fingers thru his hair. "I mean come on Meg that's my daughter in there you had no right keeping her from me."

"Look I know this whole situation isn't what we'd all call ideal but it is what it is. I made a decision. And... And you made yours. I'm just trying to do right by her."

"Call me crazy but I don't see how keeping Sam from her is right. Now we all know I'm no saint here but come on really Meg that's just low." Dean paced the small kitchen. 

"I know I haven't been the best person but at least I'm trying. You could give me that. I made my choice and..... So did you. I'm not saying that's wrong but... You know I don't even know what I'm trying to say here." Meg rambled. "You're all here now and you know about her and everything. I knew once people started to go missing you'd come looking." She sighed. "I'm not running anymore or hiding anything and I'm certainly not going to keeping her from any of you." Meg was cut off by a knock at the door. "Excuse me." She walked past them to the door answering it and Sam followed. "Hey uh... Matt it's not really a good time."

"I heard raised voices I was just coming to check and make sure you ladies are alright."

Meg smiled. "We're fine just have some company over that's all." 

"you sure Meg is sounded pretty intense?" He looked in to door concerned. As Sam opened the door wider. "Wh-who's this?" 

"This big Guy he's harmless and old friend... And well you know how those things go right." Meg chuckled pushing Sam back. "Really there's nothing to worry about." 

Riley ran to the door. "matty!" She exclaimed "You come see my pony." She took his hand dragging him into the living room where her pony was.

Matt laughed. "I thought you said you weren't going to get her that."

"She's very persuasive." Meg joked as the rest of them came out of the kitchen.

"You're having a party Meg?" He asked raising and eyebrow at the four men that were currently occupying her living room.

Meg laughed. "Not exactly. Like I said just some old friends stopping by to catch up guys this is Matt he's our neighbor.... Matt this Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel." She motioned to all of them as she said their names and Matt extended a hand for each of them to shake.

"Right I'll be going now.... If you need anything you know where to find me." Matt smiled at Meg as he headed for the door.

"You're first on my list." And with that he was gone.


	3. something to think on

"Your new boy you?" Dean asked smirking.

"Hardly. Like I said he's our neighbor. He thinks he's got a chance no matter how many times I say no."

Sam scoffed. "You saying no that's new."

Meg growled. "Alot of things have changed Sam. Look around I go to playdates and bake sales I have a job and a house. Lots of things have changed since the last time we saw each other."

"You're still not winning any mother of the year awards but you do seem different." Gabriel amended.

"I never thought I'd hear that from you." Meg was shocked. " it's done" she said as the timer I'm the kitchen went off. "Riley! Come on kiddo it's dinner time." Riley came running down the stairs. "Can pony eat too?" She asked at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ponies don't eat chicken sweetie." Meg smiled and shook her head.

"why not." The child asked Innocently

"Because they eat grass." Meg knew she was going to regret that later. 

"Mommy." She whispered loudly. "Who are they." Riley looked over at Sam and Dean. Gabriel and Cas were out of sight.

"Well Riley um..." Meg smiled nervously. "The big one that's Sam he.. He's your dad."

"I have a Daddy?" Riley looked over at Sam innocently. "Where were you?"

Sam didn't know how to answer her so he looked to Meg for help.

"He didn't know. About you when you get older we'll explain but he's here now and that's what matters alright." Meg said putting a plate in front of her.

"Ok mommy!" 

They all ate in silence. By the time everyone was done Riley was yawning and whining. "It's time for bath and bed." The child didn't protest as Meg picked her up and took her to the small bathroom upstairs and bathed her. "There's a spare room and the couch folds out into a bed if y'all wanna stay here. If not the motel isn't too bad." Meg said laying Riley in her bed grabbing her favorite book and sitting in the chair next to get bed. She only read a couple if pages before they heard her light snoring indicating she was asleep. "That was easy." She commented as she got up kissing her head lightly before placing the book back on the shelf and leaving the room.

"I'll see what they wanna do." Sam watched Riley at the door for a while before Gabriel came up behind him wrapping his arms around his hunter.

"She's and adorable little Angel." Gabriel smiled.

"she's great!" Sam turned to face his Angel. "I just wish I had known maybe things could have been different."

"You can't dwell on things that might have been maybe thus was how it was supposed to happen.... But that doesn't mean I have to be happy being here."

Sam chuckled. "I don't think you're the only one."

"Shit dammit!" They heard coming from the living room.  
"ooo I'm gonna burn that table when I get a new one." They rushed down stairs to see Meg limping across the room. She looked over to see the two laughing. "I'm sure it's funny that table is trying to kill me I stub my toe on it every night."

Gabriel and Sam started laughing "Yeah laugh it up guys" Meg grumbled. 

"Oh we will." Gabriel chuckled.

The following days were filled with work for Meg and Sam getting acquainted with Riley. The small girl was really taken with Sam she'd already had him wrapped around her finger along with Cas, Gabriel and Dean. Cas and Dean had even brought Simiel to meet her. They played together well for the most part. Of course it didn't help that every time Meg left her with any one of them she called a million times checking on her.  
"Meg it's fine everything is fine she's napping right now." Sam said with an air of amusement on his voice.

"You're sure I can.."

Sam cut her off. "I've got everything under control."

Meg sighed. "alright fine I'll be done at six."

"I know you've only said that like a few billion times. She's my kid I can handle this. Now let me and go back the work." Sam Hung up before she could say anything else.


	4. Something New

More days passed the strange happenings of the town stopped. They were all stumped as to why nothing seemed to be out of place so Cas and Dean left for home. 

"I don't get it. Everything just stops when you four roll into town. You've scared it away whatever it was." Meg laughed sitting at her laptop after putting Riley to bed one night.

"Seems so." Sam looked over the papers strewn out in front of him. 

Meg smiled. "Looks like you and Gabriel are getting along just fine now that I'm out of the way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry I'm not the crawling back type besides I have my eyes turned else where." She smirked 

"Oh you have to spill." Sam sat up smirking .

"Why should I tell you it's not like it's actually going to happen anyway."

"Come on after everything you don't think I deserve to know just this one thing."

"No in fact I think I'll go in my room now." She smirked getting up taking her computer with her. She was stopped by a knock at the door.

 

"Expecting company?" Sam looked between Meg and the door.

"Nope might be a neighbor tho they do these sorts Of things occasionally."

Meg set down the laptop and walked to the door opening it. There stood a man and Meg smiled seeing him. His dark short cut hair, his deep Amber eyes much like her own, and the way his cheeks dimpled when he smiled. "Hey Jaxon how ya been?" She asked trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. 

"Can't complain I guess. Umm Riley must have kicked this into my yard." He said handing over a pink ball. 

Meg laughed. "She's been asking about that I wasn't sure what happened to it." Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You got company Meg?" Jaxon looked in the door seeing Sam shaking his head at Meg. "Who's this?"

Meg rolled her eyes at Sam. "This is Sam Winchester he's... Uh... He's"

"I'm Riley's dad." Sam spoke up walking over extending his hand.

"Riley's dad that's good she needs one. Jaxon Teller, it's nice to meet you Sam." He said shaking his hand.

"Yeah you too Jaxon. I'm just gonna go.... Anywhere but here." Sam smiled Grabbing his coat and walking out of the door.

"He's nice." 

"Yeah sure he's a pain in my ass. You want a beer?" 

"Uh yeah I'll stick around for a beer. When did he come back?" Jax asked taking the drink he was offered by Meg.

"Couple weeks ago. You were out of town. Being all dark and mysterious like you usually are." Meg chuckled taking a drink.

"No more than you. You blow into town charming everyone... And you have a kid. You keep to yourself. I found our from Josh your baby Daddy was in town." Jaxon shrugged smiling at her.

"I didn't charm everyone if I recall it took you how long to even look at me.... " she laughed. "But Josh needs to mind his own. I mean can't a girl get some privacy around here?"

"You my dear moved to the wrong town for that. And I was looking but you seemed to need the distance."

"I guess I did." Meg chuckled "It was hard at first but then.... I acclimated to what my life is now." She shrugged and smiled. "It's nice. The whole stable life thing... I wake up, take Riley to daycare, go to work, pick her up, and come home. Everyday... it's nice knowing what comes next but then somedays I miss the spontaneous, erratic mess my life was and then the most amazing thing happens......"

"What's that?" He smiled watching her face light up.

"I hear little footsteps and someone calls me mommy. I didn't think I would ever be able to have this....." She motioned to everything around them. "Even if it's alone."

"You're never alone Meg." He winked. "I mean you've got what's his name here now." 

"Who Sam?!" She laughed. "He's not into women anymore. It seems I caught him before he came out of the closet." 

"Wow really!? Remind me to stay away from you I don't want to be batting for the home team." They both laughed loudly.

"Then you're really gonna find this weird... His boy toy Gabriel they were together when Sam and I... Well ya know."

"Wow that's crazy."

"Yeah I know but alas those days are over I've moved on."

"To bigger and better things." Jax smirked.

"We'll see." She chuckled taking a drink.

Sam and Gabriel walked in eyeing Jaxon. "Seems she has ensnared another victim." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Gabriel you can bite me." Meg smirked.

"I wouldn't want to catch anything." He chuckled.

Jaxon couldn't help but laugh. Gabriel turned to look at the rooms new occupant. "And just what might you be laughing at chuckle head?"

"Be nice Gabriel." Meg warned him glaring holes right through him.

Gabriel shrugged. "We just came to get Sam's things anyway he won't be staying here anymore."

"Finally! I get my house back." 

"Don't get all broken up about it." Sam scoffed.

"What? I need my space and your dirty socks in my living room every morning does not make me a happy woman. Now get your Shit and get out." Meg chuckled.

Sam grabbed his bag "Alright... I'm running away. I'll pick her up in the morning."

"yeah sure she'll be ready."

Sam and Gabriel left leaving Meg and Jax alone again. Jax laughed. "interesting aren't they?"

"You have no idea." Meg rolled her eyes getting up and going into the kitchen. "You want another?" She asked.

"No I'm good." His voice came from the doorway. "But there is one thing I'd like."

"What's that?" Meg turned to face him and he was right behind her. Before she knew what was happening his lips were tangled with her own. His fingers tangled in her hair and her hand gripping the hem of his shirt slipping her fingers under feeling the smooth skin of his sides. Their breath mingling as they panted. Jax backed Meg up to the counter gently picking her up and setting her on the edge. The kiss left Meg with a pouring heart and dizzy head as he pulled away. Letting there foreheads rest together as they panted Meg smiled. "Well then that was a bit unexpected." 

"I..I'm shocked I actually went thru with that." He chuckled. 

"I'm glad you did." Her voice was soft almost a whisper as she spoke. 

"Yeah .." He smiled. "Me too." He pulled her into another kiss this time slower and more passionate. Slowly he slipped his fingers under her shirt trailing light touches over her skin that sent a heat rising in her. Meg wrapped her arms round his neck pulling him closer as she pulled his shirt over his head letting it fall callouslly to the floor deepening the kiss once more. Jaxon slipped the straps of her tank Top off of her shoulders lightly brushing over her delicate skin pressing his warm lips to one of them trailing his lips up her neck nipping at it lightly as he pulled her shirt off exposing her bare chest bringing one hand up caressing her breast gently as he played with her nipple before taking it in his mouth. Meg leaned her head back against the cabinet moaning softly. He picked her up setting her on her feet making quick work of her pajama bottoms and her lacy panties and she removed his belt, their lips locked together once again. Unbottoning his pants and pushing them along with his boxers to his feet as the both stepped out of the remainder of Their clothing as the moved to the kitchen table. Meg quickly clearing the papers with a swipe of her arm while Jaxon gently laid her back his hands roaming over her body... The one he'd dreamed about since she arrived. Placing his head in the crook of her neck he lined himself up with her and slowly pushed inside her grunted as the feel of her surrounded him. Meg moaned louder as he did so. "FUCK!" She yelled into his chest as he began thrusting into her. Setting a steady pace he captured her lips once more both of their tongues fighting for domanace. Meg pushed him back into one of the chairs at the table quickly straddling him lowering herself onto him both of them moaning in unison. Unannounced to them Gabriel and Sam appeared behind them. Gabriel tilted his head slightly watching while Sam covered covered his eyes trying to pull him away. Gabriel whistled at the pair. Meg jumped looking up quickly. "What the hell!"Meg yelled trying to cover herself. Jax looked around quickly grabbing the table cloth wrapping it around them. "Knocking would be something good for you to practice Gabriel!" Meg was furious. "I didn't know you could bend that way." Gabriel chuckled. "Gabe! Let's just go." Sam urged pulling at Gabriel. "Alright then good talk." Gabriel smirked and they vanished.


	5. Sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of Sabriel fun! This chapter was Co-written with my very own Gabriel Tirckster.

Sam paced the floor rubbing his eyes trying to forget what the both just saw. He was starting to regret just 'popping' in like that. Gabriel of course wouldn't let it go. "How did she do that? Was she that flexible with you?" He chuckled.

"Gabe could you not... please I don't wanna remember any of that. Ever! .... I need a drink." Sam said walking to the fridge.

"But come now Sammy, maybe we can learn a few things." Gabriel told him all in fun, he knew how to satisfy his hunter without any aid from a demon whore.

Sam grabbed a beer. "No I'm good. She's .... Just no ... Never again."

"Sex never again, or watching your demon ex bump uglys with Joe Smo?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "I never want to see her like that again."

Gabriel walked closer to Sam, taking his beer and sipping it himself. "Good then I don't gotta worry." He winked at Sam before capturing his lips with his own making sure the hunter knew very well where he belonged.

Sam smirked against the angels lips.... His Angel. Moaning lightly as he wrapped his arms around him.

Gabriel moved his body to sit in Sam's lap before breaking the kiss and smiling wickedly, "Care to take this somewhere else Jolly Green?" He licked his lips and ran his fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam smiled wildly. "I'd go anywhere with you." He smirked.

Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers making them appear on the bed, the angel straddling the hunter. "Now shall I show you things Meg would never know?" His voice dripped of seduction and promise.

Sam bit his lip fighting back a moan of anticipation. He knew his Angel knew how to make him beg so Sam simply nodded.

They spent hours in the bed hunter and Angel fighting to dominate the other. Which in their opinion made the night come activities much more enjoyable. By the time they were thoroughly tangled in the bed sheets and each other Sam was tired more than usual. Resting his head on his Angel, Sam smiled sleepily at Gabriel. Gabriel just smiled back. "You need your rest Samquatch. Go to sleep." Sam nodded and closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I updated this. And for the lack of Sabriel smut. I'm horrible at writing it so I figured I'd save you the trouble of reading it.


End file.
